undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Anewtale (fanfic)
Advice Warning: this contain spoilers, of the genocide route of undertale, so play it before entering here, and do it by you own risk, so warning made even though... You should already know it. And any kind of thing based on this (comics,animations, etc.) should only have the credits below, and it will be good, thanks. Start "Sans: -I just couldn't accept it, i was being so selfish that i couldn't see the errors i was making" It was a new day, a new timeline. We're in just the 19 genocide, and i was not expecting something different this time.But when i saw paps dying again, it wasn't me anymore.I runned for Alphy's lab, she just said: Alphys: -What are you doing here? We need to evacuate hotlands! Undyne is fighting the human. Sans: -Alphys i need something first to stop it, Undyne will not be able to kill the human. Alphys: - But... you know the danger in this don't you. Sans: -Yes but i need something... the DETERMINATION that you used on the "fallen ones". Alphys: - WHAT! You know you gonna just melt, is not gonna work. Sans: -BUT THERE'S NO OTHER WAY... Sorry alphys, is just that knowing my brother is dead just makes me worse. Alphys: -No you right, we need to do this, if it goes wrong, it will just end everything anyway. She brought me to the true lab and injected 5% of the human's determination. Alphys: - you should do this quick, you probably gonna melt in 24 hours. It was done 24 hours was the necessary to kill the human and probably be able to reset the timeline. I exited the lab and teleport to the judment hall. But alphys, the time i taked was the necessary for the human to kill Undyne, and reach hotlands. The human noticing Alphys, followed her to the evacuation area, before the force fieds activated. He killed every one in there, reaching lv19. Real judment The human was coming faster, and by killing mettaton he finally brought himself to lv20. He was talking to Flowey, but something was different: Flowey: - Wait... What are you d-doing... b-back off. Chara: -What is it Flowey, do you gonna just repeat it? You so worthless just thinking sometime i gonna spare you. Flowey: -Wait... what? You're talking... Well you right this is cowardice. Chara: -What? This changed? Interesting... Flowey: -Hahahaha you gonna wich you never said that, let's see who is the hopeless here. Chara: - A fight against you? Don't make me laugh. Flowey: -Let's see who is gonna laugh, cause you know in this world IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED. He enter the ground. She continues until reachs the Judment hall Sans: -hey kid, finally you got to the 20 genocide. I started the fight but something was different, my attaks were faster, but the human was taking so much damage, it was like it didn't know any of the attacks. She was already with 14 hp with the 3° attack. It was over, the human couldn't win with that power, i was not even using 75% of my power. That was what i thinked, but from one moment to another, he started to get faster and faster. Until it was not taking almost any damage. I continued the fight until i reached my final attack... So it was over, the human would try to hit me again and fail this time. And then with the surprise i was going to finish him. ... He attacked, and miss, but the second hit was faster. I was able to dodge it and then... The empty gun was equiped... A shot was going to my head on the exactly instant, it couldn't be dodged. And i didn't dodge it. Something protected me, a burning felling and something getting me calm. I was being protected by a green shield. It took some time to get it, but i did it Sans: -Huh kid i was not especting this, do you remember these words? Sans: -It's a beatiful day outside. a flash of toriel death occurs and a light blue fire appears. Sans: -Birds are singing. a flash of undyne death occurs and a green fire appears. Sans: -Flowers are blooming. a flash of alphys death occurs and a purple fire appears. Sans: -On days like these. a flash of mettaton death occurs and a yellow fire appears. Sans: -kids like you. a flash of papyrus death occurs and a orange fire appears, the human go to the attack. Sans: -'Should be burning in hell'. a dark blue fire appears and the human is thrown away. The real fight begin... I was using 100% of my determination, And my right eye starts to have a weak orange light. Sans: -I ever asked how he looked cool every time. She starts laughing Sans: -What is funny? Knowing your incoming bad time? Chara: -Comediant, you should know why this is funny Sans: -Wait... She was holding the empty gun and the knife... Wait empty gun, how did she shoot me? Chara: -You know my power is way bigger, but you should have noticed i'm not frisk. Sans: -huh you're not Frisk, kiddo you are starting to confuse me. Chara: -Not by the fact i'm speaking more, you did a terrible error, i'm not the same old idiot. Sans: -What do you mean by this... Chara: -Didn't you notice, you really are a idiot. -Then i noticed she had 99 hp wich could only mean... Chara: -I killed all of them, just because YOU was selfish. Chara: -I was only able to appear on the end of this world, but now with your help, i get control of the timeline before the time that it was supposed to happen. Sans: -So you mean you was the one making all of these genocides. Chara: -hahahahaHAHAHAHA, comediant it was just Frisk fault and you know it, i just continued when He gived up. Sans: -Welp it doesn't matter, my only objective is to end with you. Betrayal Meanwhile in the barrier: Flowey is at the barrier looking to the souls, with Asgore. Flowey: -So these are the human souls. Asgore: -Yes, Alphys did these containers, and said they could stay on the barrier. Flowey: -So i gonna need these, to something. Asgore: -What?! You gonna get the souls, something that is the monsters hope. Flowey: -If i don't get them, is not gonna have monsters to get hope. Asgore: -... Ok so you gonna use these to stop the human? Flowey: -Yes, Sans is on the other room, trying to end the human, but i'm afraid is not gonna be enough. Asgore: -So you can use them, i wouldn't attack him, even on these circunstaces. Flowey: -You talking like that, makes me feel like i'm the hero, but i'm not. Petals circle Asgore, as vines take the souls. Flowey: -Even like this, it still the same, KILL OR BE KILLED. The petals kill Asgore, and Flowey take Asgore's soul. Flowey: -Let's see who is gonna laugh, Chara. A battle of three people The fight was really fast, and destructive, the hall was almost falling apart. Chara was shooting to keep distance of Sans bone attacks. And Sans was using Gaster blaster and the fires, to protect and fight back. Chara could shoot as she used her high determination as bullets, making it strong, but Sans used the green fire to protect himself. It was going until a bullet that was going to Sans head, got stopped by a vine. Flowey: -hahaha, finally i got this moment. Sans: -what are you doing? Flowey: -oh yeah i forgot the smiley trashbag is here. Chara: -why don't you just go away, you know you can't do anything. Flowey: -you think only smiley trashbag can fight you? I gonna erase this teory right now. Category:Story